


Who's Your Daddy?

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha Rhett McLaughlin, Bottom Link, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sub Link, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction





	Who's Your Daddy?

“Dude, can you believe this crap?” Link questioned Rhett angrily. “I mean I knew people shipped us but this fanfic has gone way too far. Look at this one, they make you call me daddy. It’s ridiculous.” 

Rhett sat down next to his friend and smirked, “Yeah, if anything you’d be calling me daddy.” He chuckled.

Link’s face tensed up as he grew more irritated. “What makes you think that? I’m clearly the daddy in this situation.” 

Crossing his arms across his chest, Rhett smiled down at Link, “Well, ‘cus I’m the bigger one so that makes me daddy.” 

Link rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, “That doesn’t automatically make you the daddy...” 

Rhett cocked his head and squinted at Link, “Don’t you backtalk me, I’m the daddy, remember?” 

Getting up in Rhett’s face, Link poked a long finger into his friend’s shoulder. “No you’re not, I’m the daddy.” 

Rhett poked Link back squarely in the chest, causing Link to almost lose his balance as he stared him down, “You better stop or I’ll show you what a real daddy looks like.” 

Link grinned and gingerly shoved Rhett, causing him to stagger backwards. Without warning, Rhett grabbed Link by the throat and pushed him up against the wall in response, glancing down to see that Link had the biggest hard-on. He chuckled as he locked eyes with Link, 

“So, daddy’s got you all turned on, huh?” Link squirmed as Rhett cupped his manhood and began slowly rubbing back and forth, tilting his head and smiling at Link, “Whatcha gonna do about it, dirty boy?” 

Link swallowed hard as his best friend pushed him harder against the wall and leaned in close to whisper, “Get on your knees.” 

As much as Link wanted to be a dom, he just couldn’t help but be submissive around Rhett. His best friend just… did something to him. Without a word, Link got down on his knees, looking up at Rhett as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. As Rhett unbuckled and unzipped his jeans his massive cock flung out of his underwear and knocked Link’s glasses off his face. 

When he went to go pick them up, Rhett grabbed his jaw and tilted it upward, so that his face was right in front of his cock. Link swallowed again before gripping the massive muscle, slowly pumping back and forth until Rhett stopped him. “Do it like you mean it.” Link licked his palms and began pumping Rhett’s cock with both hands. This went on for a few minutes until Rhett stopped him once more, “Put it in your mouth.” He ordered.

Link wordlessly obeyed and slowly wrapped his mouth around Rhett’s cock, letting it slide to the back of his throat. Normally, he’d be gagging at this point, but Rhett reminded his to breathe through his nose, grabbing a fistful of Link’s hair and holding his head still as he thrusted deep in his mouth. He repeated this and went deeper each time, Link’s eyes watering. Gripping Link’s hair tighter Rhett thrusted one last time before shooting his load down Link’s throat. Overwhelmed, Link leaned back against the wall to catch his breath while Rhett bent down to pick up his glasses. He gently put Link’s glasses on his friend’s face and held out his hand to help him up. “You really are the daddy, huh?” he said with a light chuckle. Rhett laughed, “I tried to tell you.”

  
  
  



End file.
